channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018
"1952" Winner emeritus: "It Wasn't Me" | vote = Each participating country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs; the judges rank all of the songs peformed from 1-17, giving 2-34 points to the songs. | host = Main: Regional: | venue = Minsk Arena, Minsk, Belarus | entries = 17 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | opening = Final: "Deck The Boards" performed by Nicky91 Voting results: "Welcome to Earth" by Delta Goodrem" | interval = | nex = 2019 | pre = 2017 }} The TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018 was the 15th edition of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest took place in Minsk, Belarus, following Shaun's victory in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017. The contest consists of a final, which took place on 1 June 2018; and a voting results show on 2 June 2018. The shows will be presented by Josiah Stuart. This was Josiah's first TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision as executive supervisor and executive producer, after taking over from Shaun after Christmasvision 2017. Also, Wendy Roberts will take over as contest director from this year. The shows were originally scheduled for the 4th and 5th of May 2018, but due to lack of song submissions; the show was pushed back a month. Ultimately, the original winner of the 2018 contest was Greece, with the song "It Wasn't Me", by Saggy featuring Jazza; with a new record of 1,141 points (breaking Shaun's 321 point record from the previous contest, which was later reinstated due to the points change); due to a new voting format, which was ridiculed and debated. Due to the controversy, months later in December 2018; Josiah took away the public poll results and revised the final placings, therefore changing the winner to Estonia, with the song "1952" by Gammon Ray & The Brexit Club; with 319 points (a 2 point margin between him and Shaun for record number of points). Hosts This year, Josiah Stuart is hosting; taking over from Rudolph and Augustine (who are now green room hosts), this year in Minsk, Belarus after Shaun won TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2017 in Monte Carlo, Monaco. This will be the first time in TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with just 1 host. Format The competition will consist of 1 grand final and 1 voting results show, a format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. This edition, due to time constraints; will not be simulcast on YouTube. However, Josiah will be making videos of hosting bits (including revealing the winner). The number of participants has been set at a minimum of 12 and a maximum of 22; which was later lifted when the contest was delayed. The variation of the judges' voting system was continued on from the previous edition, each judge has anywhere from 2 points and up (in a system of 2s) to allocate to each song ranked by personal preference. In a change, the public now has more say in who wins; as the votes counted in an online poll are counted and converted to points by proportional representation of the percentages. These votes were discarded in December 2018. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final was decided by Josiah; and released days before the show begins. Graphic design This year's graphic design is made up of 3 squares against a white or black background. The main TiBB Eurovision logo has also gone under a slight redesign by Josiah. This will be the sixth TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah. This will also be the fifth TiBB Eurovision/Christmasvision with video postcards made by Josiah. This year, the postcards will be a bit different; as they include the flag ceremony blocks and the flag icons. Song identification was removed from the postcards for the first time since Christmasvision 2015, and have been placed in banners for song posts and the voting details. Judges The following TiBB members will be the 10 judges in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018. * Josiah. * Shaun * Adam. * Blurryface * Vicky. * Jøsh * Underscore * BBfan2017 * Black Dagger * LukeB NOTE: bold text represents those participating in the contest. Participants NOTE: means that a country has won. NOTE: means that a country has come in 2nd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 3rd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in last place. NOTE: means that a country was originally the winner, but is now "winner emeritus". * The song also contains a spoken line of French at the beginning of the song. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * Amy Jade - * Dezzy - * Jamie89 - * Nicky91 - * Josiah. - * MB. - * Babayaro. - * kirklancaster - * Niamh. - * Livia - * TwentyOneThrones - * Black Dagger - * Adam. - * Shaun - * LukeB - * Riley. - * Mystic Mock - Voting results Controversy During the voting results of the contest, the contestants and viewers had noticed abnormally high point numbers for the public points, which had low-scored songs that the judges and the juries had liked. The voting results were looked into by Josiah and Shaun, and confirmed that someone who had previously been a member of TiBB had mass-voted for the final 2 in record numbers. This caused much controversy, and Shaun and Josiah decided that from Xmasvision 2018 onward; Shaun will be director of the voting, and the public voting format introduced this edition was immediately dropped (and revised in many ways) for future editions of the contest. This controversy also caused 15% of LDN's staff to quit or get fired, which led to the creation of TiBB Network's competitor, LNZ. Due to the controversy, months later in December 2018; Josiah took away the public poll results and revised the final placings, therefore changing the winner. Trivia * Greece is returning for the first time since TiBB Eurovision 2016. * Australia, France, and Estonia are returning for the first time since TiBB Eurovision 2017. * Latvia, Lebanon, Portugal, and Vatican City are being represented for the very first time. * This is the first and only contest with a new voting system. ** This is also the first contest with the flag ceremony/parade of nations that has occurred in the real-life contest since 2013. External links *Official forum thread